fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rose-Colored River (Verdant Wind)/Script
=Introduction= Event: Time to Advance Cathedral | Daytime * Claude: Preparations are complete. Now it's a game of patience. As they say, good things come to those who wait. * Lorenz: Care to elaborate on this plan of yours, Claude? Can we really do this without battling my father? * Claude: Pretty soon, Count Gloucester will need to gather his troops in the northern part of his territory. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Against the Kingdom? ** Choice 2: Against Houses Riegan and Daphnel? (Relationship with Claude up) * Claude: ** Choice 1 response: The Kingdom has experience constant infighting since the coup. They're out of the picture for now. ** Choice 2 response: You got it, Teach! * Judith: The combined forces of the Riegan and Daphnel houses will threaten the northern part of the Gloucester territory. Nardel, that retainer I mentioned, is going to draw their attention. * Claude: We'll take that opportunity to make our way through Gloucester territory and launch a surprise attack on the Great Bridge of Myrddin. * Lorenz: And...are you not concerned about the possibility that I may tip off my father? * Claude: The future of the Alliance rests on this battle. I'm certain you won't betray us. * Lorenz: Hmph. I will ensure our success. * Claude: I know you will. If we win this fight, then our next goal will be to topple Enbarr, the Imperial Capital. I said before that my plan was to meddle with the Empire, but I'm going to do you one better. We are going to defeat the Empire, once and for all. But to do that, we can't afford to slip up here. Bear that in mind and prepare yourselves for the coming battle. =Base of Operations= Explore Catherine (Dining Hall) A woman after my own heart. Claude (Reception Hall) If our plan succeeds... Cyril (Third Floor) Why'd they take Lady Rhea? Felix (Knight's Hall) How unsettling. Flayn (Cathedral) She reminds me of... much Hanneman (Second Floor) Most intriguing... Hilda (Entrance Hall) Professor! Ignatz (Greenhouse) Next stop, the Great Bridge of Myrddin! Ingrid (Officers Academy) ... Judith (Officer's Academy) There's something about him... Leonie (Officers Academy) Hah... She talks to Claude like a little kid Lorenz (Cathedral) Hmm. Lysithea (Dormitory - 2F) Professor... Ferdinand I won't give in! * Ferdinand: What used to be Aegir territory lies far to the east of the Great Bridge of Myrddin, downstream of the Airmid River. For the sake of my family, I wish we could invade the Empire from there. But I do not have the power to advocate for that. Strategically, Myrddin is more important. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Someday, we'll take it back. (Relationship with Ferdinand up) ** Choice 2: Taking it back would be difficult. * Ferdinand: ** Choice 1 response: Thank you, Professor. I will not give in. Not until I have restored my noble pride! ** Choice 2response: Yes, I know it would be difficult, but I will not give in! Linhardt I bet they're watching. * Linhardt: Since I'm originally from the Empire, it seems no one trusts me with any important tasks. Fine by me. Honestly, I'd bet they're watching my every move to make sure I can be trusted. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: I'm sure they're not... ** Choice 2: Probably. (Relationship with Linhardt up) * Linhardt: ' ** Choice 1 response: If I were leading the Alliance, it's what I would do. ** Choice 2 response: I knew it. War makes people crazy, huh? Petra ''Strange feelings... * '''Petra: If we can suppress this Myrddin, we can invade into the Empire, right? I was in the Empire. Now I will be an enemy... I am having strange feelings. It is with ease that an ally turns into an enemy... Dorothea Ah, my heart is heavy with all this... * Dorothea: We're going to invade the Empire...which means we'll be fighting people we know, won't we? If we're attacked by someone we know, or used to think of as a friend, it is permitted to run away? * Byleth: ** Choice 1: No, it's not OK. ** Choice 2: I wouldn't blame you. (Relationship with Dorothea up) * Dorothea: ** Choice 1 response: Makes sense. A commander running away would be terrible for morale. ** Choice 2 response: Really? If something happens, will you keep me safe? Sylvain I ever tell you about Lord Gwendal? * Sylvain: I had an encounter with Lord Gwendal... How many years ago was it? Back before the academy, I met this girl who I fell madly in love with...and her dad tried to kill me. I suppose he just tried to scare me, but I was sure I was going to die. Oh yeah, her dad? Lord Gwendal. Crazy, right? I never thought I'd seriously be trying to kill the guy in battle. I kind of don't know how to make sense of it. Annette Do you remember? * Annette: Next we face the Great Bridge of Myrddin... We actually crossed it a long time ago. Do you remember? It was five whole years ago! * Byleth: ** Choice 1: During the Battle of the Eagle and Lion? (Relationship with Annette up) ** Choice 2: When we went to Remire Village? * Annette: ** Choice 1 response:' '''It seems like so long ago, doesn't it? It's odd how fast time flies... ** Choice 2 response: What are you talking about, Professor? It was on the way to the Battle of the Eagle and Lion! * '''Annette:' Everyone was still friends then. After the fighting, we all ate together without splitting into our separate houses. But now we're fighting the same people who were our friends back then... Even Ashe... I often wish we could go back to those peaceful days... Manuela (Second Floor) Need something, Professor? Marianne (Library) Pillars of light... Raphael (Dining Hall) I feel great! Seteth (Second Floor) We must defeat the Imperial army. Shamir (Reception Hall) She shouldn't be taken lightly. Gatekeeper (Marketplace) I'm so curious... Knight of Seiros (Reception Hall) Year'll be done before we know it... Soldier (Dormitory - 1F) Can we trust you? Soldier (Stable) North of the bridge is... Merchant (Marketplace) It's nice to be back. Monk (Library) We have to do all we can... Quests Supply Run : Bulletin Board :* Hilda: We need more resources around here. Please help! : View Quest :* Hilda: : Quest Complete :* Hilda: Taking Care of Business : Bulletin Board :* Hilda: Looking for folks ready and willing to help keep our traveling merchants safe. : View Quest :* Hilda: There's a lot more merchant activity lately, isn't there? This area's still pretty unsafe, though. We should do something about it, before something bad happens. : Quest Complete :* Hilda: Amazing. All is peaceful now. And the merchants are safe. I wonder if we'll see any more new shops popping up at the monastery. If so, what will they sell? =Mission= The Great Bridge Coup : After fending off the Empire, your forces decide it's time to advance. But first, you must capture the Great Bridge of Myrddin, a strategic crossing point over the Airmid River, which borders the Alliance and the Empire. * Suggested Level: 31 * Victory Conditions: Defeat all enemy commanders. * Defeat Conditions: All of your units fall in battle. Before Battle Great Bridge of Myrddin Daytime On The World Map : Sights set on the Imperial capital, the Alliance army chooses to march through the territory of House Gloucester - supporters of the Empire. : Under the command of Nardel, the retainer of House Riegan, the defensive forces of House Riegan and Daphnel draw out the Gloucester troops. : Thus the Alliance army can continue its march towards the Great Bridge of Myrddin and cross the Airmid river, which separates the Alliance and the Empire. During Battle (Start of first Enemy Turn) (Start of second Enemy Turn) (When an ally unit arrives at central fortress) (When an ally unit arrives near Ferinand) (Next Enemy turn after unit arrives near Ferinand) (End of battle) Acheron (Vs. Claude) Acheron: The declining Alliance will be finished if I kill you. The Empire will herald the new age! Claude: '''Only if you manage to kill me. Hm? What's that to the north? Looks like the home of another opportunistic noble is burning . . . '''Acheron: That's . . . that's my castle! NO! 'Claude: '''That's the declining Alliance at work, right there. Seems like you were facing the wrong way, Weathervane! ''(Vs. anyone else) (When defeated) Ferdinand (Vs. Byleth) (Vs. Dorothea) Dorothea:Oh, Ferdie. You opposed Edie for so long... I had real hopes for you, you know? Now you're following her. Is that your duty as a noble? Follow your master when they say to heel? Ferdinand:I will not try to explain my duty or hers. You would not understand. I wish you could. Anyway, no time for idle chitchat! (Vs. anyone else) (When defeated) Ladislava (Vs. anyone) (Half health) (When defeated) After Battle The Great Bridge of Myrddin Daytime Reigan Territory Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts